


Just Friends

by Robespierre



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robespierre/pseuds/Robespierre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcade is Manny’s first real friend.  And that’s all there is to it – until Arcade is injured and Manny is forced to examine his feelings.  </p><p> </p><p>  <i>From the kinkmeme prompt: So they’re just friends. Honestly. But then something happens – a personal or natural catastrophe, some sort of loss, hurt or injury – and in that crisis of whatever nature, while they’ve been friends for sure, they suddenly discover there’s more to their friendship than they’d thought.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

Manny Vargas grinned as he watched the courier and her companion make their way up the steep road that led into Novac. The two were deep in conversation, not even bothering to scan the surrounding landscape for enemies. But, hey – they were most likely counting on the highly-trained former NCR sniper to watch their backs.

Manny had met Courier Adora (known simply as The Courier by most of the Mojave) about six months back when she showed up demanding intel on the man in the checkered suit. Manny had felt guilty about asking her to help clear the ghouls out of the old REPCONN facility before he gave her any information, but she genuinely seemed to want to help. Rare was the person who could put helping others above her own needs and wants, but that was Adora. She waltzed into town, charmed Manny, sent those ghouls into space, and helped Boone figure out who sold his wife to the Legion. He was thrilled not to have to deal with those damn ghouls any longer and actually relieved to hear Boone agree to travel with her. Maybe getting out of this place was the best thing for his former partner.

It wasn’t as though he’d never see Boone again, anyway. Adora rented a room at the Dino Dee-lite and spent at least one night a week in Novac with whomever she happened to be traveling at the moment. That’s how, late one night, Manny had met Arcade Gannon.

 

_Manny followed the intruder through the courtyard, trying to discern his intentions. Burglary, rape, kidnapping, murder? No, not in that outfit, he thought. A white lab coat was not exactly stealth wear. Still, he knew everyone in Novac and he’d never seen this man before._

_He crept along the outer wall of the motel, hoping to surprise the man from behind. Taking step after careful step, he slowly pulled his knife from the leather sheath at his hip. He was just a few feet away when light flooded the courtyard and illuminated both men._

_Manny heard laughter from above. Adora’s high-pitched voice, giggling, “Oh, Manny – don’t kill him! I brought him with me. He’s one of the good guys!”_

_The man spun around, eyes widening in shock as he took in Manny’s fierce expression and razor sharp knife. It took but a few seconds for him to regain his composure and extend his hand._

_“Arcade Gannon. Pleased to meet you. Thanks for not killing me.”_

_“Manny Vargas. And I wouldn’t have killed you,” Manny explained. “I’d have just tortured you for hours until you gave me all the information I needed.”_

_“Hmm. Hours of torture, you say? Handcuffs and whips? Adora, maybe you’d better get back inside so Mr. Vargas here can continue on with his nefarious plans.”_

_Arcade’s ridiculously raised eyebrows forced a bark of laughter from Manny, surprising him. It had been a while since he’d laughed. The two men clasped hands and shook before heading together toward Adora’s room so that Manny could catch up on the latest goings-on of the Mojave_.

From that moment on, the two men had been friends. Manny found Arcade to be an attentive listener, a terrible shot with anything bigger than a plasma pistol, an atrocious singer (especially when drunk), and an extraordinary practical joker with a wicked sense of humor. Laughing a little now at the memory of the two of them, gecko heads taped to their hats, wailing, “Oooooh, the chupacabras are here,” outside of No-Bark Noonan’s house, Manny called out, “Welcome home, folks.”

\----- 

Adora went immediately to her room but Arcade climbed the steps to the dinosaur’s mouth. The men exchanged a quick hug. 

“Hey, Manny. How’s it going?”

“Oh, you know. Can’t complain. How goes the fight?” 

“I…I don’t know.” Arcade looked down at his feet. “She wants to go meet with Caesar. And she won’t tell me why.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, fuck is about right. I’m not sure I like this – being dragged around the whole damn desert without any idea as to our eventual plans.”

“Wanna grab a beer? Cliff can come up and cover for me for a while.”

“Manny, when have I ever not wanted a beer?”

They headed to Manny’s room, where Manny had been stocking up on alcohol in preparation for Arcade’s next visit. Ignoring the mattresses on the floor, Arcade flopped onto Manny’s bed.

“Yeah, sure. Make yourself at home,” Manny teased.

Arcade, however, wasn’t listening. Instead, he was rolling around on his back like a little kid. 

“Ah! It feels so good to stretch out! And your bed is so soft! I think I’m going to stay here forever. Go tell Adora, will you?”

“Hey, if you’re staying here, you’re paying half of the rent. And that means you’ll need a job. And since you’re a lousy shot and we already have a guy to sell the little dinosaurs, you’re shit out of luck.”

“C’mon, Manny. Maybe I could pay you with sexual favors? After all, I am the smartest, sexiest bachelor around.”

“That may be true, but right now you smell like you’ve been playing in brahmin shit. Take a shower before you mess up my bed. Please?”

Arcade rose, throwing his forearm dramatically to his forehead. “Alas, the doctor’s considerable charm was not enough to win the fair maiden’s – oops, I mean sniper’s heart and he was thrown unceremoniously from the bed’s soft embrace.”

Manny elbowed him in the ribs. “Just get cleaned up. You really stink.”

\----- 

As Manny waited for Arcade to emerge from the bathroom, he considered their friendship. Manny had never in his life had a true friend. Sure, he’d been buddies with his cousins and then some of the Great Kahns, but he’d never felt close to any of them. He’d certainly not found anybody he could confide in. 

Then came Boone. Before Arcade, Manny would have considered Boone his best friend. As sniper and spotter, they spent countless hours together in silent communication, reading each other’s eyes as though they could see into each other’s minds. Unfortunately, when they weren’t in the field and were finally able to talk, they never did. Sure, they were buddies, but that was it. Beers and girls and guns – those were safe topics. But feelings? Never. 

And now Arcade had fallen into his life and his friendship had filled that desperately lonely void inside of him. 

_Speak of the devil_. Arcade emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel. 

“Got any clothes I can borrow?”

“Uh, Gannon, we’re not exactly the same size. I don’t think there’s anything here that will fit you.” 

Arcade considered his options. “Okay, then. Just give me some shorts and I’ll wear them until my clothes dry.”

And that’s how they spent the evening: rapidly emptying the refrigerator of its alcoholic contents, stripped down to their shorts in the room’s stifling heat. As usual, they talked about not just what had happened over the last few days but about their hopes for the future. And as great drunk philosophers are able to do, they solved all of the world’s problems then promptly forgot those solutions. 

Manny always allowed Arcade to take his bed. He didn’t mind spending the night on a mattress on the floor, and Arcade really did deserve the luxury of sleeping on clean sheets.

The next morning, Adora and Arcade set off for Nelson. She had heard a rumor that the Legion had taken over the town and wanted to see if she could gather any information. Promising to return that evening or the next, Adora kissed Manny on the cheek and began to walk to the east. Arcade gave his friend a quick hug and murmured, “See you soon.”

\------ 

The day was exceptionally boring. The only living creature Manny had spotted all day was a mole rat, stopping every fifty feet or so to take a piss. Did mole rats mark their territory? What kind of question was that? Wow, was this job boring. 

The next morning proved to be equally uninteresting. Manny took down a few fire geckos around noon but spent the majority of the day wishing he had someone to talk to. 

That was another new feeling for him. He’d kept to himself his whole life. Now he had the urge to share everything with his new friend. By the same token, he wanted to hear everything about Arcade. 

Manny allowed his mind to wander for a few minutes, thinking back to the night four months ago when he had realized how important Arcade was to him. 

_In the quiet dark of his room, slumped against the wall, he’d felt comfortable enough to whisper, “Arcade? Can I tell you something?”_

_“Please don’t tell me you’ve been thinking about killing me. Oh, God – have you been plying me with liquor in some misguided attempt to enhance my flavor when you cook me?”_

_Manny giggled – giggled! He felt more like a child with Arcade than he ever had when he was actually a child._

_Tension diffused, Manny pushed on. “Arcade, you’re the first friend I’ve ever had.”_

_Arcade chuckled and nudged Manny’s shoulder with his own._

_“What can I say? People are drawn to me. They come for the looks and stay for the brains.”_

_More giggling. Arcade was obviously turning him into a little girl._

_They fell back into a companionable silence, the swallowing as they finished their beers the loudest sound in the room._

_“I’m proud to be your friend, Manny. I’m glad I met you.”_

Arcade and Manny. Best friends. Manny smiled. 

Movement in the desert caught his eye. 

_Holy shit. Is that a person?_

Manny grabbed his rifle and had his right eye pressed to the scope faster than he had ever thought possible. 

_Oh, no. Please no_.

Manny couldn’t process what he was seeing. A shock of white-blond hair. It was Arcade. Five hundred yards out. Crawling. Covered in blood. Falling. Face down in the sand. Not moving. 

For a moment, emotion overtook rational thought. 

_No no no no please God no_!

Then his brain began to work again.

 _Get moving, soldier. Your friend needs you_!

Manny flew down the stairs, stopped in his room to grab a first aid kit, and sprinted away from town toward his fallen friend.

His lungs were burning and his muscles were screaming but he couldn’t possibly slow down. All that mattered was getting to him in time. 

Skidding to a stop a few feet from Arcade, his heart leapt when he realized his friend was still alive. Hurt badly, if the groaning was any indication, but still alive. 

Manny gingerly grasped Arcade’s shoulders and turned him onto his back. One problem was immediately evident: there was a large puncture wound in his left thigh. Blood had soaked into his entire pant leg, but it did not appear life-threatening. 

“Arcade, what happened?”

Arcade, cold and pale as the underbelly of a lakelurk, didn’t seem to hear him. A near-continuous groan bled from his tightly clenched lips. 

Manny grabbed Arcade’s chin and forced his friend to look at him. “Arcade! You have to talk to me!”

Arcade let out a sound that was almost a scream. “It hurts, Manny! Help me!”

“You have to tell me what happened!”

“Adora. The Fort. Came here instead. I…cazadors. Too many. I killed them, but one of them got me.” 

_No no no no no_!

“Okay. I have some antivenom. Here, drink this. I’ll help you.”

Manny pulled Arcade against him into a sitting position, Arcade’s back pressed to his chest. He tipped the bottle’s contents into Arcade’s mouth and was relieved to see him swallow. Wrapping his arms around Arcade, he tried to share as much of his warmth as possible. He heard someone speaking softly, whispering words of comfort, and it took a few moments to realize that it was him.

“You’ll be okay, Arcade. Everything will be fine. Everything’s okay. The medicine will help. Arcade. You can’t leave me. What would I do without the smartest and sexiest bachelor around? Please don’t worry. You’ll be okay. Just stay with me.”

Arcade slipped into unconsciousness. Manny didn’t know how long he sat there, holding his friend as though he could will life back into him, but when he next looked up, it was dark. 

_Fuck_.

Manny knew that he had to get Arcade out of the cool night air. Easing his way out from under Arcade’s weight, he stood and considered his options. He was unwilling to leave Arcade alone to go for help. There was nothing nearby he could use as a transport sled. He was left with just one course of action. 

Praying to every higher power he had ever heard of, Manny knelt down to scoop up Arcade’s unmoving body. Standing, his knees and back protested. He had not kept up with his training after leaving the NCR and he knew he wouldn’t be able to move very quickly. 

Step by tortuous step, Manny struggled to jostle Arcade’s body as little as possible. He was only able to cover a few yards at a time before stopping to rest, every muscle in his body screaming from the strain of carrying the larger man. The closer he got to Novac, the harder it was to simply put one foot in front of the other. It was only his concern for Arcade that kept him moving, as though if he stopped, he would somehow doom his best friend. His only friend.

Manny struggled to open the door to his room while still carrying Arcade’s limp form. Having made it all the way to the hotel only to be defeated by a doorknob infuriated him. Close to screaming with rage, he shifted Arcade’s weight until he managed to turn the knob and stumble into the room. He deposited the blond man on the bed and sank to the floor beside him. Ignoring the waves of pain radiating from his shoulders, he did something that he’d never done before. Resting his head on the bed next to Arcade’s unconscious body, Manny wept.

It felt as though something was trying to claw its way out from inside him. The pain was worse than anything he had ever imagined. To have finally found a friend, only to lose him now? Was he simply destined to never have any happiness in his life? 

_Please. This can’t be happening. Not Arcade. Please. Let him be okay. Please. I need him. Please. Not Arcade. I love him_. 

It was as though the whole world paused to take a breath. In that second, Manny saw everything with perfect clarity. He saw the life that he and Arcade could have together: a montage of clasped hands, gentle early morning kisses, nights spent talking about everything and nothing, and…just love. He was in love with his best friend. Completely and totally in love with Arcade Gannon.

Manny rose, still crying, and brushed a lock of blond hair from Arcade’s sweaty forehead. He cupped the other man’s cheek and stroked the stubble-rough skin with the pad of his thumb. Tears ran down his face and dripped onto Arcade’s blood-covered shirt. 

“Arcade, please come back. Don’t do this to me. Please!” 

Feeling an acute need to remain in contact with Arcade, Manny gingerly climbed over his unconscious body to lie beside him. He glanced at the leg wound, pleased to see that the bleeding had stopped. He could wait until the next morning to clean it. For now, Arcade needed rest. Too tired to even think, Manny wrapped his fingers around Arcade’s and was asleep the moment his eyes closed.

\----- 

A loud gasp woke Manny. He sat up instantly, all of his abused muscles protesting the exertion. 

_Thank you thank you thank you thank you_.

Arcade was awake. He sat on the floor in the middle of the room next to the first aid kit, eyes squeezed tight against the burn as he irrigated the wound on his leg. 

Manny leapt from the bed and crossed the room in three long strides to sit in front of his friend.

“Arcade! You’re all right!”

Arcade’s eyes opened slowly. He was blinking back tears of pain but was able to flash a quick smile. 

“C’mon, Manny. You can’t get rid of me that easily. Ow! Hey! Hold on, I –” 

The rest of whatever Arcade had been planning to say was lost as Manny hugged him so tightly that all of the air was squeezed from his lungs. 

Manny rocked them back and forth, realizing that he was either going to sob or spill his guts. 

“Oh, Arcade, I was so scared! I saw you and I thought you were dying. And then I carried you back and you hardly moved at all and I didn’t know if I got you the antivenom in time and I couldn’t lose you because I don’t know what I’d do without you and –”

It was only Arcade’s gasps for air that stopped him. 

“Hey – can’t breathe!”

Manny relaxed the embrace, pulling back but keeping his hands on Arcade’s shoulders. 

He couldn’t keep it to himself. _Here goes nothing_.

Manny slid his hands from Arcade’s shoulders to the back of his neck. Leaning in, he pressed his forehead to the other man’s. Though he summoned every bit of courage he had, his voice came out as a fearful whisper. 

“I couldn’t lose you. Arcade, I – I love you.”

Arcade’s lips were dry and chapped against his but the delicious pressure was enough to make Manny dizzy. His head swam as though he was the one who had been poisoned only hours ago. Arcade’s arms wrapped around him, pulling Manny’s chest tightly against his. The moment Arcade’s tongue swept along his bottom lip, Manny jumped back as if he’d received an electric shock. 

“Arcade? Why did you – ”

“I know. I’ve known for months. I was just waiting for you to figure it out.”

Another kiss.

“And in case you didn’t get the hint, let me spell it out for you.”

Kiss.

“Manny Vargas, I love you.”

Manny blinked a few times then, without a word, helped Arcade to his feet and led him to the bed. 

Arcade sat, pulling Manny down beside him. 

“I have to warn you – I don’t think I’ll be at my best right now. Just don’t tell anybody. I don’t want the whole desert gossiping about whether I’ve lost my legendary staying power.”

Giggles bubbled out of Manny. “Arcade, you almost died a few hours ago. I think you need a little more time to recover.”

“Manny,” Arcade whined, pushing his bottom lip out in an adorable pout. 

“I mean it. Try to get some rest. I’ll be back in a little while.”

“No, Manny, please stay. Stay with me.”

Manny gently pushed Arcade onto the mattress and lay beside him. He slid an arm under Arcade’s head. Arcade laid his cheek against Manny’s chest and brought his hand up to curl around the sniper’s neck. 

“Adora’s not working with the Legion. I’m sorry I ever doubted her. She just wanted to meet Caesar to see who she was up against. But I can’t do this anymore. I’m not a fighter. I told her that I’d be of more use somewhere else. Anyway, she’s pretty good at patching herself up now.”

“Mmm,” Manny sighed. “Does that mean I can talk you into hanging around here for a while?”

Arcade didn’t answer, but Manny could feel him nod, face pressed to his chest. 

Basking in the warmth radiating from Arcade, enjoying the way it relaxed his aching muscles, Manny was almost asleep when he heard him whisper. Arcade’s breath ghosted across his chest as he spoke.

“Thank you. For saving me. I was so scared I’d never see you again. I dragged myself here, even though it hurt _so_ much, because….because it would have hurt more to die without seeing you one last time.” 

For the second time in just a few hours, Manny’s eyes prickled with tears. He pressed a kiss to Arcade’s temple, stroking his blond hair until he was asleep. Only then did Manny slide out of bed, cross the room to the small bathroom, and lock himself inside. He pressed his hot forehead to the cool tile wall and sobbed like a small child. 

These last six months had changed him. Feelings he never knew existed had pushed their way to the surface and he was overwhelmed. First true friendship, now love. Love. What had he done to deserve this happiness? What good deeds could he have possibly done to earn the love of a man like Arcade? 

His breakdown was interrupted by a quiet knock. 

_Shit_. He thought about wiping his eyes but realized he wouldn’t be hiding anything, so he reached out to open the door. 

Arcade came to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around Manny’s waist. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “This is too fast, isn’t it?”

At that question, all of Manny’s resistance, worry, and hesitation disappeared. Arcade’s ability to so quickly understand the situation was further evidence that this man – his friend – understood him like no one else ever had. Or ever would. 

He turned in Arcade’s arms and laid his cheek against the doctor’s broad chest. They stood in silence for a few moments before Arcade murmured, “Come back to bed.”

They crossed the room, hand in hand, and slid together onto the bed. Manny rolled onto his side and Arcade stretched out behind him, pulling their bodies close together.

“Stay with me this time?”

Manny’s hands sought Arcade’s. Lacing their fingers together, he considered their future. He’d found a partner, someone with whom he could share everything. Nothing else mattered. War or no war, he and Arcade would be together. Always. 

“Always.”

 


End file.
